Jack Matthews' Journey to become a Pro Wrestler! Part 1!
by TheBuddha06
Summary: Jack Matthews enrols at the Daniel Bryan Wrestling Academy and begins his journey to his life-long goal!
1. Enrollment

**Chapter 1- Application**

 **18** **th** **July 2020**

It had just turned 10AM, and a young man walked into the wrestling school owned by former WWE superstar, Daniel Bryan. After medically retiring in 2016, and being the GM of SmackDown under Shane McMahon for 2 years, life had slowed down for him. He still got called for interviews and podcasts, but he wanted something big to do. So he started a wrestling school, in London, England, because, "England has some of the best indie talent in the world, and I want to train that talent, like Shawn Michaels trained me nearly 20 years ago."

So this young man walked into the Daniel Bryan Wrestling Academy {DBWA} and went to the receptionist's desk. " Hello, my name is Wendy, how can I help you?" "I'm Jack Matthews, and I'd like to sign up to the academy." "Membership fees are £25 for one month." " Here's £50, for two months." " Thank you. The first session is tomorrow." " Okay, thank you, bye." Jack walked out of the academy, elated. His lifelong dream was one step closer! He had a job already that paid £5.50 per hour, and he would live at home for two more years, until he was 18.

Until then, however, he would work hard, eat right, and start training.


	2. The First Session

**19th July 2020**

That morning, Jack Matthews woke up, had breakfast, got dressed, and went to his job, which started at 9AM. He worked for 5 hours, came back home, and got changed. However, as he was leaving the house to go to his first session at the Daniel Bryan Wrestling Academy, he stopped. He had been dreaming of this since he was 6. Back in 2010, guys like John Cena, Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Triple H, and CM Punk immediately captivated him. To think he was taking that first step on the journey he had been dreaming about for a decade-well, it scared him. But, he was excited, incredibly excited. He never was so excited in his life. So, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

 **1 hour later**

It was the grand opening, and Daniel Bryan was there for the first session. He gave a little speech, which caught a hold of everyone that was there. Then, he shook everyone's hand, and when it came to Jack's turn, Daniel intensely looked in his eyes, like he saw something in him. It turned out, he did. He had a conversation with the head trainer about it. "Hey, Chris." "Hey, Daniel. What's up?" " You know that kid, over there?" He pointed at Jack, who was listening intently to a lecture by another trainer about the importance of selling a body slam correctly. "Yeah, his name is Jack Matthews." "I saw something in his eyes. Something new, something strong." " He's a scrawny 16 year old who watched Raw, or Smackdown for a bit, wanted to become a new A.J Styles, or Dean Ambrose, or Seth Rollins." "Well, that's why he, and everyone else are here for. To learn. I'll take him in sparring later." "OK, then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Daniel gestured to Jack for him to come over. "Yes, Mr Bryan?" "First, call me Daniel. Secondly, I wanted to spar with you." "Really, sir- I mean, Daniel? "Yeah, I wanted to see what you've got. Don't worry, though. I'll take it easy, seeing as it's your first time in the ring." "T-Thank you! Shall we?" "OK, then. After you." They got in the ring and started sparring.

After 5 minutes, Daniel called time. The two combatants were both incredibly tired. It had been a very demanding match, if you could call it that. They shook hands, and Daniel said, between breaths, " Well…done. You are… incredibly tenacious." " Thank you… Daniel." Then, the session ended, and everyone got changed. People came up and congratulated Jack on the performance. He, with a smile on his face, got changed went home, and got to sleep.


	3. Put Through His Paces

**2** **nd** **August 2020**

Jack was at his job, stacking cans for a large supermarket chain. He had just finished the canned fish when one of his co-workers came up to him. "Hey, Jack." "Hi, Lisa. What's up?" "All the ladies have noticed that you're…bigger than you were two weeks ago. Why?" "Well, I've started going to a wrestling school." "Interesting. What's that?" " It's fighting, but it's fake. The punches and kicks still hurt, just not as much as if you actually got punched and kicked in real life." "OK, OK. I kind of get what you're saying. I'll go back to the ladies now. Bye!" "Bye! If you want to know more, you can ask me at any time." With that, he went back to work, now stacking the canned beans.

 **3 hours later**

Jack had gotten larger than all the other trainees, too, because it seemed to be the trainers' mission to get rid of him. Or, at the very least, see if he had what it took, after his sparring session with Daniel Bryan. It would be stuff like," Everyone! Give me 50 push-ups, now! Jack, give me 75." He would often be done before everyone else, too. He just smiled, because of how happy he was to be there. He was a lot stronger and quicker in sparring, because of all the extra exercise he had. He talked to a few trainees, who said how impressed everyone was. Everyone envied him, it seemed. He said to himself: "Wow, I seem to be impressing people! This is going better than expected." Then, he got reprimanded for talking during a lecture.

 **4 hours later**

Soon, he wanted to find the meaning of all this extra work. He thought all this while drifting off to REM sleep. Maybe he'd find out soon…


End file.
